dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ericka Streets
Not to be confused with Erika Dawson or Erika Street. Ericka Ilizabeth Streets (2nd July 1985-10th November 2010) was a Kuboian television presenter, singer and actress. Known for presenting shows such as Kickstart, Get Back at 'Em, Pop and Don't Stop and Variety Pack, she is often considered a legend by her fans. Early life Streets was born on 2nd July 1985, and was raised near the Kuboian Borders. Streets’ parents seperated when she was four - she went to live with her mother, whilst her brother, Hugo, lived with their father. Streets spent most of her time in school with no friends, and was hardly seen smiling as a child. She dropped out of school at the age of 13, with no qualifications. Career In 2002, Ericka and her younger cousin, Michelle, appeared on Get Your Own Back. The duo made it to the final, where Ericka was gunged. During the show, she showed interest in being a presenter herself. In January 2003, Streets was invited to an informal interview with Rodrick Miles, who believed she had the personality of a television presenter, and gave her a job in hosting the then-upcoming Pop and Don't Stop. During her career, Streets made a lot of friends and was popular among children. During the filming of Pop and Don't Stop, Streets showed interest in becoming a singer. After getting signed to Polydor Records in January 2006, Streets started recording pop songs and even released a mainstream album. Despite this, her music career was often criticised for several reasons. Death and Legacy In September 2010, Streets was reported to be suffering critical depression. She had loss a lot of weight from undereating, had been arguing with virtually all of her family/friends, and had a nearly nonexistent sleeping pattern. On 10th November 2010, it was reported that Streets had committed suicide. Her death was deemed by her family, friends and fans to be a tragedy. Streets’ funeral was aired live on the news on the 16th that month. With 25 million views worldwide, it was the most watched Kuboian event that year. In June 2011, a Kickstart Ball was held, where a dance party and the chance to mourn Streets was held. Later that year, a two-hour documentary based on Streets’ life, called Ericka, was aired on Vision One on 11th November 2011. From 29th June to 5th July 2015, Archive dedicated its morning lineup to shows hosted by Streets, referring to the week as Ericka Week. Personal life Streets was diagnosed with autism when she was a child. Even as an adult, she was very impulsive, and found it difficult to understand sarcasm. Zoey Dawson revealed that Streets would often lash out at people when she was feeling sad. Streets revealed in April 2010 that she temporarily had a crush on Dan Guseo in 2007, and an insane crush for Spy Fandel for two years, starting in 2008. Fandel was not aware of Streets’ crush for him until March earlier that year, where she kissed him live during an episode of Kickstart. Several cameramen reported that Streets was crying backstage after Fandel rejected a date from her. Streets said these were the only two men she ever truly had a crush on, meaning Streets never dated in her life. Gaming Streets was a fan of Nintendo, and made occasional appearances at video game tournaments. Notably, she appeared at a casual Super Smash Bros. 64 tournament held in Jaillage on 24th June, 2006. Playing as Metal Mario (debug characters were allowed), she finished as the runner-up. At the time of her death, Streets owned a Nintendo 64, a Panasonic GCX, a PlayStation 2, and a GameBoy Advanced. On her will, she requested that they were given to her brother. Discography Albums Singles As lead artist As featured artist Other charted songs Trivia * Her only single with her swearing in it is "But My Heart Says Otherwise" with Zara Dawson, Avril Lavigne and DJ Mala. See also * Ericka Streets-Erika Street typo Category:Kuboia Category:1985 births Category:1985 Category:2010 deaths Category:Ericka Streets Category:Deaths from suicide Category:Celebrities Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Fictional hosts Category:People Category:Hosts Category:Fictional people with autism